Dragon Ball UA: The Caretaker Piccolo
by ltj056
Summary: When Gohan has been called to a meeting with no one to watch Pan, Piccolo comes to save the day! (A little fun with Piccolo's dad status.)


**Before I say anything else, I want to state that there is no excuse for me to take as long as I did with this story. I started this two weeks ago to be a quick, fun one-shot, unfortunately a lot of delays and detours just kept getting in the way. Anyway, I wanted to make story that goes with Piccolo's memetic 'Best Dad' status and I'll talk about my thoughts on DB parents in the end authors note. But I hope you all enjoy seeing Piccolo take care of children and you'll be seeing a very small spoiler that doesn't really matter. Enjoy!**

Piccolo was meditating in a desert, focusing his energy, and, "Hey, Piccolo!"

Piccolo turned to see Gohan, wearing a business suit and glasses, flying to his old mentor, "I need a favor from you."

Piccolo stood up and turned to Gohan, "Considering your getup, I'm guessing it's not training."

Gohan just nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "No, but don't worry I've been keeping up with my training."

Piccolo just rolled his eyes, "Pan?"

Gohan just did a japanese style pleading bow, "I have an interview and Videl promised Mom that she would help her cook for a party. Also, Mom wants Goten to stay over at my house."

Piccolo just sighed, "Fine. I'll watch them, but you owe me."

Gohan smiled, "Thank you!"

 **-Two Hours Later-**

In front of a brown mansion, a woman wearing a red dress, black hair, and blue eyes, was holding a baby in her arms. She was looking at Piccolo with a gentle stare, "Are you sure you'll be alright with Pan for a few hours?"

Piccolo just kept his demeanor, "I've watched Pan before. I'll be fine."

Videl handed Pan to Piccolo, "Alright, sweetie, I'll be back in a few hours. Be good for Uncle Piccolo."

Pan just cued softly and reached for Piccolo's face, which he answered by giving her his fingerfor her to grab and smiled. Videl giggled, "Alright then, I should be back by tomorrow."

Videl flew off, as Pan was waving her arms, "Bye Mama!"

Piccolo walked in the house and was ready for another day of Babysitting. Goten ran over to them, "So, what are we doing?!"

Piccolo just stared down a room and smirked.

 **-Half Hour Later-**

Pan was sitting on the floor while watching Piccolo throw Ki orbs at Goten, who was using them for tricks like juggling and manipulating them to move around him while doing a silly dance. Goten started spinning around fast, but he stumbled over and fell with the orbs disappearing while doing so. Pan laughed and Piccolo just crossed his arms, "You need to learn to maintain your balance. Even when performing unusual techniques."

Goten just grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Okay!"

Before they could do anything else, there was a knocking at the door. Piccolo went to the door, opened it, and saw Bulma, who was holding Bra, and Trunks, "Bulma? What are you doing here?"

Bulma just sighed, "I need to work on Mosco's new voice box, but I need someone to look after Bra."

Piccolo just looked bewildered, "And how did you know I was here babysitting?"

"I didn't. I just came by to ask Videl if Bra and Pan could play together. But since your here, can you look after Bra? Trunks will help you."

Piccolo just sighed, "Fine."

Bulma handed Bra to him, "Thank you!"

Bulma got onto some red hover-scooter thing and went off. Piccolo turned to Trunks, "We should check on Goten and Pan."

Trunks just shrugged, "Okay."

Piccolo and Trunks walked back into the room and saw that Goten was flying after Pan, much to Piccolo's terror, "How could you let her fly off?!"

Goten stopped chasing Pan and turned to Piccolo, "Hey! I was getting the ball we were playing with, then she started flying around!"

Pan was about to fly out the window, but Trunks caught her, "Sheesh Goten, you gotta keep an eye on her at all times. They could wander off at any minute."

Goten looked down, "Oh, sorry."

Piccolo smiled, "Trunks,"

Said boy turned to him confused, "Yeah?"

"You've grown up a lot."

Trunks just looked embarrassed, but smiled, "Oh, thanks."

Piccolo laid down Bra on the crib and got into a meditation position and watched as Goten and Trunks played with Pan.

 **-Hour Later-**

Piccolo was cooking food, while Goten and Trunks were playing peek-a-boo with Pan and Bra. When suddenly, there was a knocking at the door. Piccolo looked confused, "Were you two expecting anyone?"

Goten and Trunks both shook their heads, "It's probably Gohan."

Piccolo walked over to the door and opened it, but instead of Gohan it was 18, who was carrying Marron,I blond girl in a black dress, "Piccolo? I thought Videl was around."

Piccolo shook his head, "No, I'm watching Pan and Bra with Goten and Trunks."

18 just groaned, "I need someone to watch Marron. Krillin is out and I need to go somewhere."

"That's unusual. You're always at home with her."

18 just stared off into space.

 **-Fifteen Minutes Earlier-**

18 and Marron were playing a game where they were wearing bands with cards on them. **(Aka the second worst family game ever. NOTHING will ever be worse than Monopoly.)** When the TV they were next to started to play a commercial with a man with an afro and red gi, "Hey there, you wimps! It's me, Mr. Satan, and I'm here to announce the Universal Earthly Tournament! The grand prize will be 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 Zeni! 18 years or older only!" 

18 looked at the TV with interest and turned to Marron, "How do you feel about going to Miss Videl?" 

**-Present-**

"So, I need you to watch Marron while I do this."

Piccolo just sighed, "Why is it even 18 years or older anyway?"

18 just shrugged, "So, will you watch her?"

"Fine, you-"

Piccolo saw that 18 had flown off before he could finish his sentence. Marron started waving, "Bye Mommy!"

Piccolo just stared down at Marron, "Are you hungry?"

Marron nodded, "Hm-hmm."

Piccolo just walked in and Marron followed him.

 **-Two Hours Later-**

Piccolo was meditating while Pan, Bra, Goten, Trunks, and Marron were sleeping. Pan started to sob slightly, causing Piccolo to stop meditating and to rock her crib with his foot. Pan calmed down and Piccolo put his foot back down. Piccolo was about to go back to meditating, but he sensed an energy at the door and got up to investigate. Piccolo prepared a Ki Blast and opened the door, but it was a young, black haired, and blue eyed man with a green and white shirt, earrings, and an orange band that had 'Ranger' on his left arm, "17, what are you doing here?

17 pointed over his shoulder and Piccolo saw three sleeping kids and a young, muscular woman in a force field. The woman was about in her twenties with red hair, yellow eyes, and was wearing a green shirt, jeans, and had a hat that said 'Zoo' on it. She was kneeling down next to the children, while 17 sighed, "A group of poachers are getting close to our house, so I need to leave them here while I deal with them."

Piccolo sighed, "I'll look after them."

17 nodded, "Thanks."

17 dropped the field, gently laying it on the ground so his kids don't wake up, and flew off. Piccolo took a closer look at the children. The first one was a boy with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a black shirt and red shorts. The second one was a girl with green hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and was wearing a green dress. The third had blue eyes and black hair with a white shirt and brown shorts. The mother walked over to Piccolo and extended her hand, "Piccolo, right?"

Piccolo took the hand, "Yes."

"Dobu Tsuen." She said, before smacking Piccolo in the back of the head, "That was for trying kill my husband years ago."

Piccolo just gave her an irritated look, "You two weren't even married back then!"

Dobu just patted Piccolo on the shoulder, then smacked her own head and laughed, "I'm just joking with you."

Piccolo was now just annoyed, "Will just keep quiet. I've got kids sleeping." 

Dobu just picked up the brown hair boy, "This is Ryuga. The girl's name is Marisa. And the other boy's name is Sebuntin. Although he likes to be called Seven."

Piccolo picked up Marisa and Sebuntin and followed Dobu into the house. Dobu walked into the living room and laid Ryuga down on the couch, then look at the other children and smiled, "Aw. There all so cute."

Piccolo laid Marisa and Sebuntin on a chair and turned to Dobu, "I'll show you the guest bedroom."

Piccolo and Dobu started to head over to the bedrooms, when suddenly, "Hey Piccolo, your door is opened."

Piccolo just grew an intensely annoyed expression, 'How did I not sense his energy?' "Yamcha, what do you want?"

Yamcha, a man with an x scar on his face, scar over his right eye, long black hair, and a fancy white shirt and pants, who was also holding a baby with ghost like fur and longer ears than usual babies, rubbed the back of his head, "Wellllll, Bergamo wants me to meet him so we can train and Sorrel had business to take care of. So, I need someone to watch Sorcha for me and I heard that you were taking up request with babysitting."

Piccolo grew an incredibly angry look, "Who said that?!"

Yamcha just backed up and answered in a meek voice, "Dende."

Piccolo stared into the sky with intense silence, however that was enough for Dobu and Yamcha to be silent.

 **-Sky-**

A young Namekian wearing some fancy robes and holding a walking stick, **(For some reason.)** was walking around, but suddenly felt a chill.

 **-Mansion-**

Piccolo was holding his face in his hand and Yamcha was just staring at him, "Soooo, abou-"

"Just hand her here." Piccolo flatly said while extending his hand.

Yamcha just handed his daughter over to him and just sprouted dumb grin, "Thanks Piccolo! You're a real pal, bye!" 

Yamcha flew out the door, leaving the three with each other. Piccolo turned to Dobu, "Let's get back to getting you to your room." 

Dobu was just looking at Sorcha, "Rabbits can give birth up to 18 babies. How the hell is there only one child?"

Piccolo just looked at the child wide-eyed, "Let's...just go to sleep."

 **-The Next Morning-**

The children were still sleeping and Piccolo was cooking something, when Dobu walked in with green pajamas. Piccolo just set plates on the table and sighed, "Nobody is going to back until tonight."

Dobu just chuckled, "I can take care of these kids, if you have things to do."

Piccolo just smiled, "I can handle these children. I simply don't want to fall behind on training."

"You could train with the kids. 17 and I have been teaching the kids how to fight like he does."

Piccolo was quiet for a moment, but eventually sighed, "Alright, but don't expect anything fancy." 

Dobu just laughed, "17 doesn't talk about me, does he?"

Before Piccolo could answer, Goten rose up and yawned. Then, he looked around and saw the newly arrived children, "When did we start having more babies?"

Dobu started snickering at the way Goten worded it and Piccolo just sighed, "Those are 17 and Yamcha's children."

Goten grew a big grin, "Awesome! More playmates!"

Trunks groaned and opened his eyes, "Goten, can you keep it down?"

Trunks saw Dobu and just looked shocked, "Oh no! Goten, we've been kidnapped by those poachers!" **(Maybe I should write a story about Goten, Trunks, and Marron defending the island from poachers. Hhhhmmmm.)**

Piccolo panicked and grabbed Trunks's mouth, "Be quiet. We've got three babies here. Remember?"

Trunks was struggling to speak with Piccolo's hand in the way, "Okay."

Piccolo released Trunks's mouth, "Alright, listen. After breakfast, what do you boys think about training with me?"

Goten's grin grew bigger, "Yeah. Gohan never trains with me anymore."

Trunks was just smiling, "Dad doesn't really train with me anymore either."

Piccolo smirked, "We'll wait for everyone to wake up and eat."

 **-Two Hours Later-**

Goten and Trunks were flying around Piccolo, who was standing still with his arms crossed. Goten and Trunks rushed and started throwing a flurry of punches, but Piccolo was able to dodge them effortlessly. Piccolo grabbed both of their arms and knocked their heads together, "You both need to learn to predict your enemies movements, then you will be able to land a blow."

Goten and Trunks rubbed their heads and turned to Piccolo, "It's time for-"

"No." Piccolo cut them off, "You can't always rely on fusion to win."

Goten just 'awed' and Trunks just turned SS, "Doesn't matter. We'll still kick you butt."

Trunks charged up a Galick Gun, "Galick…" 

And fired it straight at Piccolo, "Gun!"

Piccolo dodged the attack and fired a barrage of Ki blasts at Trunks, however each one missed him, "Guess you need to work on your-"

Piccolo threw his arms down, "Hellzone Grenade!"

The blast stormed down on Trunks, causing an explosion and Trunks fell down to the ground in base form. Piccolo looked up and saw Goten, now in SS, was charging a Kamehameha, "HA!"

An explosion took place and Goten just grew a smile, "Ha ha! Got you Piccolo!"

Piccolo's cape and tunic fell from the smoke cloud and Piccolo, with his antenne now exposed, flew out of it and punched Goten clean in the stomach, causing him to power down to base and sent him flying. Piccolo grabbed Goten before he could crash into the ground and put him down next to Trunks. Piccolo put his hands on the boy's chests and a bright light consumed them both. Goten and Trunks opened their eyes and Piccolo kept his usual frown, "You were both reckless with your power and didn't even think to put me into a position that would have left me vulnerable."

Goten had a look of confusion on his face, "How did you not get hurt?"

 **-Few Moments Ago-**

Piccolo took off his cape and tunic and threw them at the blast, alongside a quick Ki blast.

 **-Present-**

"Never expect the ordinary out of any could have special equipment or techniques that could counter what you posses."

Trunks was scratching the back of his head and Piccolo just sighed, "We're taking a break."

Before they could do anything else, Dobu, who had the babies in a stroller, and the rest of the children walked out. Marron walked over to Trunks and Goten, "Are you two okay?"

Goten and Trunks stood up and started doing stretches, "Yeah/Of course."

Sebutin, Marisa, and Ryuga looked at Piccolo. Sebutin had a curious look, "So, you're Piccolo huh?"

Piccolo just looked at the young boy with his usual, stern glance, "You're Sebutin, right?"

Sebutin nodded "Dad told me about you. About how you had a huge fight, but he never tells me how it ends. Can you tell me?"

Piccolo just glanced away. Words echoing through his mind, 'How many people?!'

Piccolo saw a green monster with a tail, 'Enough.'

"We didn't solve things."

Sebutin just looked disappointed, "That's what Dad always says. What happened?"

"Let's just say, your father got sucked up and leave things at that."

Sebutin was confused, but then shook his head. Dobu pushed the stroller between them with an annoyed look on her face, "Bringing up certain events aside, let's go shopping!"

Piccolo was dumbfounded by what she said, "I thought we were going to train." 

Dobu put her hand on Piccolo's shoulder, "You guys can train when we get back. I need help with finding things."

Piccolo sighed, "Fine."

Marisa tugged on Piccolo's gi, "Can I wear your burnt hat?"

Piccolo looked at his cape and tunic, then gave a very uncertain, "Of course."

Marisa strolled over next to him, "Don't worry. Marisa does this kind of stuff all the time."

"You have an interesting family."

"It would be boring, otherwise."

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "Let's get going."

 **-Thirty Minutes Later-**

Piccolo was checking the baby food aisle, more specifically the vegetables. Piccolo had a bag with carrots and other things, "That should be everything."

Piccolo walked out of the grocery store and looked around for Dobu or any of the children, "Not around."

Piccolo closed his eyes to try and find her, then turned to the street, "There."

Piccolo flew above the buildings and saw Dobu pushing the stroller around the stores. Then, flew down to her and the babies, "Did you get what we need?"

"Yes. Where are the other children?"

"Trunks says he knows where the baby toys are? So, he and the rest of the kids went to get some."

Piccolo was skeptical, "Let's just find them and head home."

Piccolo sensed again and found them, but he sensed something else, "The children are in trouble."

 **-Children-**

Goten and Trunks were being pelted by some form of gas. Sebutin, Marisa, and Ryuga were surrounded by thugs and Marron was being held by a thug with a gun, "Now, just tell us where your mommies and daddies are. Then, we'll give you back to them….or not. Depends on how much money they have."

Ryuga and Marisa were gritting their teeth, "Let our cousin go, so we can kick your butt!"

Sebutin was just shaking, "Please, just let us go."

"'Please just let us go.' Hate to break it to you brats, but we're going to either A) Get the money from your parents or B) Sell you all to some worthless creep!"

Ryuga turned to Sebutin, "Hey bro, a little force field would be nice."

"They can't even stop rocks, much less bullets." 

Suddenly a small, quick red beam shot the gun from the thug holding Marron's hand. Piccolo and Dobu were standing there and the stroller was around the corner, out of their view, "Let the children go." 

The thug gassing Goten and Trunks stopped, giving them an opening to kick him in the face. Dobu dashed and punched one of the thugs clean in the stomach. Seeing a distraction, Sebutin summoned a force field and pushed the other thug away. Then, Marron bite the head thugs hand and ran out of the ally. Piccolo dashed to him and grabbed him by the neck, "If you ever touch these children again, I will end you. Got it?!" 

The thug nodded rapidly, "Got it! Got it!"

Piccolo dropped him and watch as the gang ran off. Then, turned to Goten and Trunks, "What happened?"

Goten just got in front of Trunks, "We saw a short cut and decided to take it, but these mean guys were standing here!"

Trunks pushed Goten out of the way, "Then, they sprayed me and Goten with some weird gas. We couldn't go SS!"

Piccolo sighed in agitation, "Let's just go home. We've got everything we need."

 **-Thirty Minutes Later-**

Piccolo, Dobu, and the children were just a few minutes from the mansion. When they walked in, they saw Gohan, Videl, Bulma, and Krillin were all in the living room. Gohan saw them and stood up, "Piccolo, we were waiting for you guys to get back." 

"We didn't think you would be back until later." 

Gohan rubbed the back of his head, "There was a dispute at the conference and my boss let me off early."

Marron ran over to Krillin and hugged him, "Hi, Daddy!" 

Krillin rubbed Marron's head, "Hey there, Marron! Did you behave for Piccolo?"

Marron nodded, "Hm-hm."

Krillin looked over to Piccolo, "Sorry that 18 left her with you. Turns out that tournament was mud wrestling."

Piccolo maintained his casual face, "It was no difficulty."

Gohan walked over to the stroller and picked up Pan, "Hey Pan, did you behave for Uncle Piccolo?"

Pan laughed and Gohan smiled. Krillin walked to stroller and saw Sorcha, "Who's this?"

Dobu picked her up, "My name is Dobu, 17's wife, and this is Sorcha. She's Yamcha's and Sorrel's daughter."

Krillin freaked out, "Yamcha and Sorrel got married?!" 

Dobu shrugged, "I don't know Yamcha at all. He didn't even speak to me when he dropped her off."

Dobu sighed and smiled, "So, you're Krillin?"

Krillin was shocked that Dobu knew his name, "Yes."

"17 told me about you. So, you're my little brother now."

Krillin gave a glare at her, "Was that a joke about my height?"

Piccolo walked over to the door, "I'll leave them to you now. I have things to do."

Gohan nodded with a smile, "Alright. See you around, Piccolo."

Piccolo didn't reply and walked out the door, then flew off.

 **-Thirty Minutes Later-**

Piccolo was flying on the side of a tall, white tower to a small, white platform in the sky. When Piccolo landed on it, he was greeted with the sight of a short, black man **(As in he was completely black, not dark skinned.)** wearing a tunic, red coat, and white pants. The small being smiled, "Greetings, Piccolo. What brings you to the Lookout?" 

"I'm just here to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Has Vegeta broken it again?"

"No, it should be fully functional."

"Thank you, Mister Popo." Piccolo said, before walking into the building.

 **And that's that! Hope you enjoyed Piccolo caring for children.**

 **Now as promised, let's talk about parents. For those of you who don't know, Goku has a bit of a reputation of not being a good parent. I don't agree with this, but I do know why people come to that conclusion. Choosing to not be revived before Goten was born, a bit of an ass move. But Goku at least shows that he cares for Chi Chi, Goten, and Gohan. Which is way more than what can be said for parents in western animation. One of the reasons I like anime more than western animation is that the parents are decent human beings to their children. Most parents, with VERY little exception, in Western Animation are some of the worst excuses of human beings possible. Usually to give the main character that the writers were too lazy to give personal obstacles a personal obstacle. Seriously, I would rather have a Goku than a Peter Griffin or Homer Simpson as a parent. At least in Super, Goku shows that this family is happy together and wouldn't be MUCH better off without him. Vegeta being a parent was a huge factor to his character development and actually cares for his wife and kids. And that did lead to one of my scenes in Z. Actually, did Vegeta and Bulma ever officially get married? I know that officials and that kind of stuff doesn't affect a relationship, but still. Krillin and 18's marriage is probably one of my favorite things in Dragon Ball. I feel the need to repeat this, because whenever I talk to people about this they just give me weird looks. Goku is a much better father then Peter Griffin, Homer Simpson, Mr. Turner, all of the fathers from Rugrats, (How did the babies not die by the end of the series?) Tai Yang Xiao Long, Richard Watterson, and so many others. Not counting all of the animated parents, but you get my point.**

 **The parents in Dragon Ball aren't perfect, but there is no such thing as a perfect parent and it's wrong to assume there is. Overall, there pretty good.**

 **Enough talking about that though. I plan to have the next chapter of the TOP out by next week. The next chapter of Romance out by a similar time. Fights a little later. And Mettaton's date, hopefully, as soon as possible.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy future stories. If you have any advice or questions, know there welcome! See Ya!**


End file.
